


Sweet Dreams

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [23]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drinking, M/M, Party, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's holding a party, Edd and Tom are tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> 23\. "Sweet dream."
> 
> from an au i've been thinking about, high school au, matt's family adopts tom because he's small and orphaned.

At approximately 11:23 PM, Tom was done with the party. He was tired, and not nearly drunk enough to handle watching his drunken classmates stumble around the house. Even his secret alcohol stash (whiskey hidden in a grape juice carton, because no one in this house likes fucking grape juice) wasn’t helping. The music was too loud, there were kids screeching while jumping into the pool, and everything was just. Unpleasant. Honestly. Tom wasn’t sure  _ how _ Matt enjoyed this kind of shit.

When he last saw Matt, the ginger boy had been sitting on the kitchen counter, chatting away to some of their schoolmates, with some sad excuse for an alcoholic drink in his hands. That had only been around ten minutes ago, although it felt much longer in Teenage Time. (And longer still in ‘Teen Forced to Attend his Adopted Brother’s Party While the Parents Are Out of Town’ Time, but Tom was starting to get used to  _ that _ , at least.)

At 11:27 PM, the dark eyed boy managed to make it up the stairs with limited interruption and only having to push past a few people. A little victory, if anything.

He sighed heavily when he got to his door at the end of the hall, pushing it open and slipping inside. Within the dark room, he suddenly felt much more tired. He dropped his now empty plastic cup in the trash bin by his desk and trudged over to his bed and--

There was someone in his bed. Someone hidden in a pile of pillows and blankets, exhaling soft breaths against Tom’s pillow.

Tom let out an irritated groan, bringing his hand up to thread through his greasy hair.

“Seriously?” He asked, more to the ceiling than the person in his bed. “There’s like, eight other bedrooms in this giant house and you sleep in mine? The  _ one  _ door that has ‘LEAVE’ plastered on it and you choose that one.” He stomped closer to the bed, grabbing one of the sheets, prepared to yank it off, until a head of familiar brown hair popped up, sleepy honey eyes meeting Tom’s black holes. Tom paused. “Edd?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The boy in question yawned heavily and rubbed his eyes. “Hi, Tom.” He murmured.

“What are…” Tom hesitated, trying to form sentences. “Why are you in my bed.”

“I was tired.” Edd said through another yawn, then he ran his hand through his soft locks of hair. “And… I’m a little drunk, and I couldn’t find Matt’s room.” He scooted over a little, attempting to make a space for Tom. “I like your room better.” Edd mumbled as he dropped his head back into the pillows. Tom hesitated again, before climbing onto the bed, lying down besides the taller boy. “It’s cleaner than Matt’s.” He mumbled back.

“I can see the floor!” Edd giggled. Tom allowed the tiniest of smiles to grace his face.

A silence settled over them, and within minutes Edd had fallen back to sleep, while Tom drifted in and out of consciousness.

There was a curt scream, followed by the sound of glass being broken, and a bit more yelling. The two awoke with a start, and exchanged looks.

“Y’know…” Tom started slowly. “Someone’s probably gunna call the cops on us.”

“Makes sense.” Edd murmured.

“Do you want to be here when they show up?” Tom asked.

“Not particularly.”

“Me neither. Did you drive here?”

Edd let out a little ‘mhmm’ noise. “Can’t drive now. Bit too drunk.”

“We could ride my bike to your house for the night.” Tom offered. “Take you back tomorrow for your car.”

Edd smiled sleepily, or drunkenly, Tom couldn’t tell. “Let’s go, then.” He sat up with very little grace. “Back home.”

Slowly, the two got up from the bed, Edd grabbed his hoodie from the floor, and Tom took his metal flask from its place in his bag, stuffing it into his pocket. They left the room together slowly, shoulders bumping against each others as they walked. They hobbled down the stairs and stumbled into the kitchen, where a group of kids were smoking a joint and one boy was passed out under the kitchen table. They found Matt hanging upside down on the couch in the living room, holding hands with a boy and a girl, both who looked spacey as fuck. One of the windows was broken. Edd and Tom exchanged a look before Tom cleared his throat and stepped towards his adopted brother. “Matt.”

The boy looked towards them and let out a little ‘mmm’ noise.

“I’m going to Edd’s house.” He said, pointing with his thumb back at Edd, who waved a little. “Don’t, like, burn the house down, or get arrested or anything. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Matt huffed a little laugh, closing his eyes and squeezing the boy’s and girl’s hands. “Okay! Be safe!” He called airily, as the two high tailed it out of there.

The cool air bit at their faces immediately as they stepped out onto the front porch. Edd shivered just slightly as they walked towards Tom’s bike. Tom pulled his flask out of his jacket pocket and took a drink before returning it to his pocket and grabbing the helmet off the ground and placing it on Edd’s head.

“Safety first.” Tom joked. He never wore that helmet. Or any helmet, for that matter. Fuck safety. Edd clicked the snap together, wearily watching as Tom climbed onto the bike. There was a long pause between the two of them, before Tom coughed a little and spoke up. “C’mon. Let’s blow this joint.”

With that, Edd climbed onto the pegs and gripped Tom’s shoulders tight, nearly clinging onto him. Tom took off then, pedaling out of the driveway and down the road. Edd’s house wasn’t far away at all, up few streets and down a little hill, make a few turns and you’re there. Tom never understood why Edd always took his car over to their place. (“Because I’m cooler than you. I can drive.” He claimed proudly after Tom had called him out for it.)

As they approached the hill, Edd’s grip tightened  and he leaned forward a little, and the black eyed boy could feel him nuzzle against the back of his head.

“Don’t let go.” Tom said as they began down hill, and Edd snickered lightly.

Within a few minutes, the two arrived in front of Edd’s house. They slowed to a stop, and Edd hopped off the bike. Tom followed suit, and rolled the bike up to the porch, trailing behind Edd. The taller boy unclipped the helmet and handed it to Tom, who simply tossed it besides the bike.

The two slinked towards the door together, shoulders bumping. Edd reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a key, promptly handing it off to Tom.

“Y’can open it…” He mumbled, so Tom nodded, stepping in front of the door and shoving the key in the lock. The door unlocked easily and Tom pushed the door open as quietly as he could, and he and Edd stepped inside. The door clicked shut and Edd turned the lock, glancing at Tom.

“Bed?” He asked.

“Bed.” Tom nodded, and the two sludged slowly up the stairs and towards Edd’s room. Edd pushed the door open and they hobbled inside, Tom closing the door behind them. Edd kicked his shoes off and flopped down onto his bed, futzing around with the pillows and blankets. Tom followed after him slowly, removing his shoes and jacket before lowering himself onto the bed. Edd had already managed to burrow himself under his quilt, and was nuzzling against a pillow.

“Really tired…” He mumbled, and Tom gave a little smile.

“Go to sleep.” He snickered.

“Mhmm…” Edd pressed his nose against the pillow, sighing almost happily.

As the two settled down, sleep was quickly approaching them. Edd made sudden noise, honey eyes opening to stare at his bed mate.

“Tom.” He whispered.

Tom opened his eyes slowly, sleepily sighing just a little. “Yeah?”

Edd smiled, sleepily, beautifully. “Sweet dreams.”

Tom paused, a little smile falling over his features. “Sweet dreams, Edd…”


End file.
